


Oooh~ Daddies~ - Part 3 - Fujitora x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Oooh~ Daddies~ - Part 3 - Fujitora x Reader

You squirm around to look back and check on Fujitora, who was now back on his stool, starting to wash himself silently. “Would you like a hand?” You ask as you tried to free yourself from Akainu’s firm hold. “I can do it myself miss, no need to trouble yourself, just relax,” Fujitora offered a smile in the direction of your voice. “Well.. Then maybe you can help me?” You ask softly, removing yourself from Akainu’s unconscious grasp and stand, only to fall on the tile beside him. “I don’t know if I can, but I shall certainly try,” he rumbled, picking up his cane and offering it in the direction he heard you fall. You grab hold of the cane and use it to stagger over to him, Akainu’s juices spilling on the floor out of you, getting as far as his feet and dropping to your knees, “thank you.” Fujitora chuckles and patted your head thoughtfully, “would you like some help washing up my dear?” You smile, nuzzling against his hand before carefully climbing up on his lap, “please. I’m a bit of a mess at the moment, I’m sorry,” you breathe sheepishly. “That’s what the soap is for my dear,” he chuckles, getting soap on a clean washcloth for you, then began to delicately wash your body. “T-thank you,” you breathe, letting him wash your body, soft gasps would escape you when the cloth would glide over certain areas. Fujitora would worry hearing your gasps, causing him to be even more delicate with his movements, “are you alright? You’re not in pain are you?” His feather touches only made you feel even more sensitive somehow, “Ah- I-I’m fine. You just have a knack for finding my most… Sensitive spots.”

Is it bruising? Should I stop?” He asked increasingly paranoid, stopping his washing motions, “do you want to wash yourself?” You shake your head and quickly take his hands, “n-no, no,” you stammer, pulling them up to your breasts and placing them firmly on your breasts, “it feels good.” Fujitora felt curiously to where you had placed his hands, giving your mounds a light squeeze, “t-this is quite soft..” He hummed blushing. A soft, intimate gasp escaped you as he did, you reach behind to feel over his chest, feeling over his nipples, coaxing him to rub his thumbs over your nipples. “M-miss, I’m getting the feeling of excitement again… Maybe we should stop, I don’t want to exhaust your body any more than it is already..” He pants lightly, loosening his hold on your breasts. “You’re so kind and sweet, it’s charming Fujitora sir,” you breathe, pressing your chest back into his hands, “I shouldn’t, but I take it as a challenge that you’re the only one who hasn’t passed out yet, the only one to get so little of my attention, I apologize for that,” you breathe, feeling over his nipples again, “I’ll be fine, I want your attention.” He swallows and glides his hands down your hips, away from your breasts, “i-It’s truly alright miss, I don’t want to use your body for my own pleasure..” You squirm your hips a little, “so you don’t want to do it?” You question, “there’s nothing wrong with you wanting such pleasures, but if you don’t want it, I won’t force you,” you hum, sliding your hips away slightly to tease him.

Fujitora hardens only half way, not wanting you to move, but letting you, “I don’t want to hurt you..” You scoot forward to sit on his knees, your legs wraped around his, “you won’t hurt me.” He frowns, “I’m not quite sure about that, but then again, I’m not quite sure how the female anatomy works,” he breathes, rubbing your thighs gently. “Admiral, have you never had sex before?” You ask, placing your hands over his and drawing them to your inner thighs, “I’m more than happy to help you understand.” He blushed heavily and gave a light squeeze, “I don’t want to impose..” You smile and draw his fingers to your clit, “I promise you that you’re not,” you hum, “this here is the clitoris, this is a little bud of nerves that can help many women reach their climax if they have a hard time doing so from insertion alone.” He nods and rubs over it slightly, applying light pressure, “o-okay, l-lke this..?” He asked unsure if his technique was correct. A gasp escaped you, you pressed on his finger to apply more pressure to his motions, “y-yes. Like that,” You pant, “below this is the lips, you’ll know when a lady is ready when you feel these are wet, if they’re not, you have to tease her, play with her clit, nipples, almost any sensation will do,” you explain, letting him feel for himself, letting him feel how moist you already were from the previous event. He took a deep breath, with all his courage, he felt your breast with his free hand, playing with your nipple as the other rubbed up and down your clit and lips. “Y-you could suck on my breast if you want,” you comment while guiding his finger inside your entrance with your own, making it a tight fit, “this is where you want to stick yourself in when it’s time you want to fuck me,” you spoke shakily, “long, slow strokes to get things started, slowly working up to quicker, harder thrusts.” He gave a nod and carefully pumped his finger with yours, kissing over your bare shoulder and neck tenderly, “your insides.. They feel so hot..” You giggle, “that’s because it’s eager for you Fujitora,” soft moans escaping you as he starts to take charge, “feel free to add another finger if you’d like, it feels good when I gets a bit tight in there.”

“Like this..?” He breathes against your shoulder as he carefully slipped in another finger, “it’s quite a tight fit, I do hope I’m not causing you any discomfort.” You moan and slip out your own finger, letting him proceed on his own, “n-not at all, it feels so good.” You moan and mewl as you start to bounce against his fingers, he, kissing and nibbling the shell of your ear, his fingers pumping faster inside you, getting harder from the noises you were making. You reach behind and gently ran your fingers over his length, gliding them up and down to toy with him, “it feels so good Fujitora, you’re doing so well,” you praise moaning. “I-I don’t need any pleasure, I only wish to pleasure you,” he pants carefully, pumping his fingers faster, contemplating on adding another finger, kissing down your shoulder to your arm on his way to your breast. “But.. I want to hear your voice,” you hum quietly, moving your hand away from him, though saddened, another finger being added distracted you, his mouth now on your breast with his tongue flicking your nipple, “ahh~ more~!” He smiles, increasing the speed of his fingers, “as you wish,” he breathes against you, breath tickling your nipple. “A-ah~ it’s so good,” you moan, hips rolling against his fingers vigorously, “I-I’m so close sir~” He rumbles lowly, dry humping the air a bit, “that’s good to hear my dear, I’m glad I can make you feel such pleasure.” You bit your lip harshly, trying to suppress the urge to climax, “please, may I fuck you? I want you so bad.” His breathing becomes shallow and heavy, “you want me to be inside you?” He breathes, hot breath crashing against your nipple as he pumped his fingers faster and faster. “P-please, yes!” You squeak out moaning, you were already so close from climaxing, your inner muscles contracted so tightly around his fingers.

“If I’m not mistaken, you already feel like you’re about to ‘cum’ as they say it,” he comments, biting and pinching your nipples delicately. The actions to your breasts just about did it for you, a loud moan came as you climaxed around his fingers, your muscles spasm around him, soaking his fingers, “F-Fujitora~!” He throbbed immensely and somewhat painfully from you crying out his name, a smile gracing his lips once more, “my, you came so much.” You frown and wine, “but I still want more,” you beg, moving your hips against his fingers, “please.” He chuckles, giving a pump, “you want me to keep going?” A gasp escaped you as he did, “I want you Fujitora sir, I want you to fuck me,” you whisper, turning your head back for your lips to meet his neck, kissing it gently, “have you ever had sex with a woman before?” He became sheepish and shy, “I don’t know the meaning of the word,” he admitted, “all this physical activity so new to me.” You smile, cupping his cheek, “you really are a virgin aren’t you Fujitora?” He nods admittedly, “you’re so nice, I would at least expect a lady to have fallen for you,” you comment carefully. “I’m sure you know what sex is though, right?” You ask. “I have an idea, but as for love, it’s the reason I blinded myself,” he hums, feeling over his scars subconsciously. You remove his fingers and turn to face him, kissing over his scars softly, “may I know what happened?” He smiled thoughtfully, cupping your cheek, “it’s a long story my dear, I don’t wish to kill your mood.” You loop your arms around his neck and kiss his cheek, “you do nothing but give, don’t you, Fujitora? It’s so sweet and charming of you. It makes me feel ashamed to push my perverted was onto you.”

"Well, I only wanted to please the others with my presence," he smiles, kissing your forehead blindly and rubbing your back. “I’m sorry, I should let you get back to washing yourself, you hum, feeling guilty, you had been forcing yourself on him. He cups your face and blindly kissed your bottom lip, “I’m happy I got to get close to you, make you feel good, there’s no need to apologize.” You press your forehead against his, “d-did you at least enjoy it? When you were in my mouth?” You ask shyly, looking at his face. “I did, I thank you for pleasing me,” he smiled, pulling your body a bit closer to his, enjoying the closeness between you. “You’re so sweet,” you breathe, pecking his lips before pulling away blushing. He chuckles lowly, “thank you again, I hope we get to know each other better in the near future, aside from sex.” You shyly interlocked your fingers with his, “I hope so.. You’re all so different, but.. You’re the sweetest. It’s nice. The world is so cruel, but, it’s so nice to feel someone so warm.” He smiles thoughtfully at that, “I agree, I can feel your aura, it’s so warm and inviting, I want to make that shime even brighter,” he breathes. “You’re so sweet that you’re going to give me cavities,” you giggle shyly, kissing his chin lightly. He tips your chin and plants a soft kiss on your lips, rubbing your cheek with his thumb, a soft yet astonished hum vibrated from you, his kiss was so gentle and tender, he really was the opposite of the other two admirals. He pulls back, parting his lips from yours, still rubbing your cheek, “I apologize for my boldness, I wanted to again feel your lips against mine. You shake your head, and cuddle your cheek against his hand, “don’t apologize, feel free to do it again if you’d like.” He rumbles a chuckle, smiling warmly, still stroking your cheek, “that was enough for me my dear, thank you for letting me partake. Shall we get back to washing?”

You shyly and gently placed another kiss on his lips before taking the washcloth from the bucket, quietly dragging it over his chest to wash him. He smiles and kissed back gently, he enjoyed every moment with you, every touch filled him with joy. Even for a pervert like yourself, it was quite a delight to share a tender, gentle moment with this kind man, even after everything that transpired. He pulls back and plants a gentle kiss on your forehead, reaching blindly to take the washcloth from you, “thank you again.” You hand him the washcloth, letting him wash you but not before dragging it up and using it to tickle his neck, “I should be the one thanking you.” He chuckles lowly and resumed washing you, “I need no word of thanks, you’ve done more for me than anyone, I’m truly grateful.” You tickle his neck up to his chin with your fingertips, coming to play with his scruffy beard, “I didn’t do anything really though.” He again chuckled and pulled you closer to him In a caring, playful manor, “you pleased me physically, I’ve never been pleased in such a way, it is to be appreciated,” he hummed chuckling. “It may not have happened if you didn’t agree to it with Kizaru,” you reply, thumb running over his lips. “You have a devilfruit power, don’t you sir? Would you like some assistance in the bath? I would be more than happy to join you,” you chime softly. “Why, I would greatly appreciate your assistance, I wouldn’t want to drown,” he rumbled, only wishing to make you happy.

Soft, bubbly laughter filled your chest, “I wouldn’t want that either, the world needs to hold on to the few good, precious people it has,” you chime, stealing the rag to finish washing him off and getting up, though your legs were still weak. He gets up as well, but not before grabbing his cane, holding your hand, “would you mind guiding an old man to the water?” He asked politely. “of course sir,” you hum cheerfully, grntly tugging his hand to lead to the bath water just ahead. He proceeded on with you and with your instruction, sat down in the warm water, “thank you my dear.” You hop into the water and reached for his hands to guide him further in, “I’m here.” He chuckled and pulled closer to you, “ Itrust you won’t drown me my dear,” he mused. “If I did, I would probably follow after,” you hum, gently pecking his chin. His arms wrapped around your small frame and nestled his face into your neck, “I’ll try my best to protect you from such a fate as that, that is my promise to you.” You giggle, his chin hair tickling your neck, “s-so charming,” you manage through your giggles. He smirked slightly mischievous and proceeded to tickle your neck, “h-hey~” you respond by reaching for his sides and tickling him. His hips jerk towards you, bumping against yours, “p-please miss, have mercy,” he chuckles removing his chin from your neck. “Make me,” you giggle, bumping your hips against his, teasing as you kept tickling him. “Y-you know I can’t make you,” he frowned, making a pouty face, blank eyes looking into yours. “You can,” you reply, blushing at his adorable expression, “damn you’re cute…” You whisper.

“But I don’t want to miss, I could never,” he frowned deeper, looking like a sad old dog. “You’re an admiral, you can do whatever you wish,” you hum, looping your arms around his neck. “It’s different to those I feel close to miss,” he rumbles, picking up your thighs and walking over to the shallow end, making you sit on his lap in waist deep water. “You’re so sweet, I bet you taste sweet too,” you chime, giving him a small sweet kiss on his neck as you settled on his lap. He rumbled a chuckle, rubbing your back, “I’m sure you taste even sweeter my dear.” You hum in thought, then quickly flick of your tongue over his neck, “mmm, sweeter than candy.” He shivered from the sudden action, member hardening suddenly and springing up to slap your thigh, “y-you’re too kind.” You shift your hips and brought your lips to his ear, “I like the way you tasted,” you whisper in his ear, hot breath tickling his lobe. “You’re not feeling too drained from the water, are you?” You ask. “N-no I’m fine, thank you for your concern,” he rumbles nervous, rubbing your back as he tried to calm his hardness. “That’s good,” you hum, leaning close and again licking his neck, tongue running up to his ear, “it seems like you enjoy that,” you purr. His member twitched and throbbed, it would definitely be quite a task to keep himself down now, “i-it is rather ticklish..” He lied, trying to hide his shame. “Is it?” You smirk, your lips returning to his neck, sucking gently. He shuddered and swallows, “m-miss.. Your actions are making me.. Quite aroused.. I beg you... Have mercy…” He pants lightly, rubbing your back in a pleading manor.

“Sorry, it’s just so fun to see your reactions,” you hum withdrawing. “I-it’s quite alright my dear..” He chuckled sheepishly, covering himself with his hand, “I must admit, it was quite pleasurable.” You rub his chest in a soothing manor, “there’s nothing wrong with indulging in some pleasure,” you whisper. “I cannot in good conscious do that.. Your body has been through enough... I wouldn’t feel right about being so selfish..” He chuckled, blindly kissing your cheek. “I’m young, I can handle it. Let me prove it, so long as you let me,” you breathe, returning your lips to his neck and starting to nibble. His body started to shake from restraining himself for so long, he removed his hand from covering himself and moved it to rub your lips, “m-m-may I pleasure you before myself then?” He asked carefully. “You already did that,” you pant, rubbing against his fingers nonetheless, “there’s a way we can both be pleasured at the same time, if you’re willing to your virginity.” He smiled slightly strained, “your pleasure is more important than my own, but thank you for the thought.” You could tell he really wanted you, but he again refused. You positioned yourself above his tip despite his refusal, teasing him by pressing your lips against it, in a way where he could easily slip in, “don’t say that, your pleasure is just as important,” you breathe, again sucking on his neck hard enough to make a love mark. He jerked up slightly, anxiously, his tip slipping inside, “m-m-my apologies! I-I-I did not mean to penetrate!” You gasp in pleasure next to his ear, shifting your hips a bit to slip him in a bit more, “don’t apologize, it feels good.” He pants heavily yet quietly, his hands hovering over your hips shakily, “b-but I entered without warning.”

“I knew it would happen, did you?” You ask, slowly sliding him further in, giving him every opportunity to stop what was happening, “you don’t have to be so nervous, let me take the lead.” He gently placed his hands on your hips and nodded carefully, “p-please miss.. Break this stubborn old man..” You slide him half way, “so, you do want this?” You ask for confirmation before proceeding any further. “Y-yes.. Please…” He begged somewhat, resting his forehead on your shoulder. With that, you slam your hips down, taking in his full length, “ah~ I’m taking your virginity sir~” A deep grunt was all he could manage, his thumbs rubbing your thighs slightly roughly. “I want to hear you,” you breathe in his ear before giving him another love bite, lifting your hips. He grunts once more, restraining his groans, “m-miss.. I-it’s.. So hot..” You pause, looking over him, “Would you like to get out of the bath?” You ask, raising your hips. “N-no!” He gasped, slamming your hips back down, “s-sorry! I-I meant in a good way..” A loud pleasured moan escaped you and echoed through the room, you hid your face in the crook of his neck after your hips slammed down, “as long as it’s good for you~” He swallows, rubbing your thighs affectionately, “a-as long as it’s good for you.. Did you want to get out of the water? I should’ve asked instead of being so hasty..” You shake your head, “I’m fine as long as you are. Mmm~ it felt so nice when you did that~” you giggle. “Y-you liked that..? Shall I do more..?” He asked, smile gracing his lips. You pick up your head, “yes please,” you breathe before claiming his lips once more. He relaxed a bit and thrusts his hips up carefully, rubbing your inner thighs with his thumbs tenderly. You cuddle up to his chest, cheek against it as you bounced your hips against his thrusts, the gravity around the room changing without his knowledge as he became more aroused, lifting what was on the floor into the air slightly, including the two unconscious admirals.

His hips crashed against yours with every thrust, it became harder and harder for him to keep control of his wants. “F-Fujitora~” you gasp, lightly clawing his chest, “Fuji-tora~” you moan again. “M-miss..” He breathes, everything in the background began to raise higher, both of you too enraptured by each other to notice. You pant heavily back against his neck, “f-fuck~” You huff, breath crashing against his skin. “Miss.. This feels so incredible.. Thank you!” He groans, giving in to his urges and thrusting faster, harder, more erratic. “I-I’m getting close~!” You moan loudly, breasts bouncing with every thrust, “oh~ oh~ oh~!” He grips your thighs tightly as he neared his own limit, “thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He groans with each thrust. “F-Fuji-ah!” Your voice hitched as you hit the edge, climaxing before you finished moaning his name, “-t-tora~!” He gasped, the sudden tightness from your climax forcing him to burst, “tha-ngh-nk! You!” Once releasing, everything that had been floating around crashed back down to earth, including the two admirals, now laying on top of each other still unconscious. You lay against him exhausted, hips still moving slightly as you rode out the remainder of your climax, “t-th-that was wonner-wond-wonderful, Fujitora,” you stammer out drunkenly, still moving your hips. “M-miss, you’re going to milk me dry,” he wheezes chuckling, jokingly, cupping your cheek, “thank you..” You grin and nestle close to him, “that may be a good thing. Your load was so big, I guess you’ve been saving it for quite a while.” He nods sheepish, blushing lightly, “was I sufficient?” He asked shyly. “Certainly, thank you, thank you so much,” you chime cute, sweetly kissing his lips. “Thank you miss, I wouldn’t have felt such pleasures without you,” he mused thoughtfully. 

“I’m glad I got to help you experience something new,” you giggle, giving him another soft kiss, your hips finally stopping, but leaving him inside. “We may need another bath,” he laughed whole heartedly. “Good thing we’re still in the tub,” you muse, cuddling back into his chest. “You do realize you’ve stolen me away from Kizaru. He’s not getting me back now.” He hums curiously, “I have? How so?” He inquired curiously, standing up, holding you up. “By being so caring,” you reply, wrapping your legs around his hips as he picked you up. “I did not intend to steal your heart, but now that I have, I’ll be delicate with it, I promise,” he breathes thoughtfully, stroking your cheek. “Thank you, again,” you hum, cuddling against his hand and body, “you’re so good to me.” He smiles and nuzzled his nose against your cheek, “thanks are not necessary. You turn to kiss his palm, “it’s always necessary to say thanks, the world doesn’t thank you enough, so thank you.” He chuckled lowly and pressed his lips to your cheek softly, “I promise I’ll be the best I can be, for you.”


End file.
